The Healing Routine
by applesANDstrawberrys
Summary: Drawn to the girl across the alley, her hard exterior, and smart mouth draws him in, but her past plagues her. Can Edward help her heal enough that she can learn to love? It's his turn to play doctor. Eventual Lemons ExB


**Chapter 1: Cataclysmically Mind Blowing**

**Song: She Takes Me High- We The Kings**

**EPoV**

"Alright man, your turn; 'Referring to the definitions of the elements of the reports, explain how the shelving should be reported in a Balance Sheet.' GO!" Mason just sat there with a constipated look on his face.

_He really doesn't have a clue._

"Assets! Resources controlled by the sole entity as a result from past events from which future economic benefits are expected!" I said thrusting my hands in the air.

"How do you not know this? We learnt this in junior year!" I found myself pacing round the room pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I'm sorry Ed, I just don't understand this shit." he said with his head resting on the back of the couch.

The apartment was a mess, and despite the cleaning that mom had come over and done before Mason had even rolled out of bed, there were papers strewn everywhere.

"Why do you even want to be an accountant?"

"I don't know, I couldn't decide what I wanted to do, so I just decided to follow in grandads footsteps."

"Dude, you're not following in grandad's steps, your falling in them, and breaking your ankle every fucking time. Your junior year exams are coming up in two weeks and you have the basic knowledge of a fourth grader, I don't even know how you got this far, my couch has a better GPA then you."

"Dude!"

"Hey, what do you want me to say? You want me to lie to you? I am your brother, not your mother, I'm not here to sugar coat everything for you, and besides… you have Leah for that" I laughed, wagging my eyebrows up and down.

It wasn't even half a second before he was lunging at me, only to be broken up by Emmett's loud booming voice.

"C'mon ladies, break it up, there is enough Emmett to go around. Besides, if you feel the need to battle it out, take it to the court," he said pointing to the alley way ring that we had set up between buildings.

I pushed myself up off Emmett, silently chuckling to myself. "Ease up Mase, I was just kidding, I think it's _cute _that you have a girlfriend."

Emmett and were laughing out loud as I saw Mason's face get increasingly red as he tried to contain his anger.

Em and I walked into the kitchen chuckling to ourselves. One of our favourite things to do was irritating the shit out of Mason, he was so fucking sensitive that kid.

As for his work, I have no idea how he got to where he was, junior in college, both of us are, and he has always just scraped through, forgetting everything in time for his next exam, drives me mental.

In the kitchen Em was rummaging through the fridge making up the biggest fucker of a sandwhich that I have seen in my life.

"Dude what the fuck? How are you going to get it in your mouth?" I said laughing at him.

"Man just you want and see, I'm pretty fucking talented"

"I'm sure you are" I mumbled shaking my head.

Walking over to the closet situated by the front door I grabbed the basketball and put it on the bench in front of Em who had begun to devour his mammoth sandwich.

"Dude after I kick your ass on the court, you going to refill the fucking fridge, your cleaning us out, there is more than one of us living here."

Em just shrugged and took another bite.

I walked towards Mason's room and rapped on the door three times.

"Fuck off dick!"

"Come on man, were going to play some ball, join us!"

"Gimme five!"

Twenty minutes later three of us were playing outside in the alley between our building and the next, and Jasper was pulling up in his '67 GTO.

"Hey man!" I said and we clapped shoulders, "you're with Emmett"

And it was on.

"Emmett! Over here man, I'm open!" Jasper yelled from beside the ring.

"Nah I think I can get it!" he lobbed the ball over his head, only to hit the edge of the ring, and send it flying towards the opposite building and up onto the fire escape about eight floors up.

"Oh man! I told you I was open dick head"

"Fuck off man, I had it, Mason was crowding my shit!"

"Man up ass-hole"

I just stood idly by watching the three biggest idiots fight about whose fault the flying ball was.

"Guys, who gives a shit whose fault it is, someone give me a leg up and I'll grab it."

Emmett and Jasper stepped forward, joining their hands together and lifting me up to the slide down ladder of the fire escape.

"Be careful Bro…" Mason yelled from down below.

"You want to do it?" I said turning around on Jasper and Emmett's hands, perhaps only just to hear them groan as I shifted my weight.

"Not really" he replied.

"The shut the fuck up!" I yelled and turned back around, only to hear one last groan from Emmett and Jasper below and they gave up and dropped me.

I fell about five feet landing flat on my back on the bitumen. I could feel a stone pressing directly into my spine.

"Edward!" Mason yelled, I could hear his huge stomping feet running towards me.

"Get off me I'm fine, just go get the ball." I said waving him off and sitting up.

Emmett and Jasper had a little less trouble lifting Mason onto the fire escape, probably because he was a four inches shorter and about twenty pounds lighter.

"Guys I don't think this is a very good idea"

"Jesus Christ Cullen! Just get the damn ball."

"Okay, okay, chill the fuck out, I'm going, god!"

I could hear the sound of his shoes hitting the grate as he sprinted up each flight of stairs, but when he got to the eighth floor he stopped dead.

"Hurry the fuck up man; someone's going to see you!" Emmett yelled.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I said.

Mason just turned towards us; put his finger over his mouth in telling us to be quiet. I just held my hands up and shrugged my shoulders, as if asking him what the fuck he was talking about.

He pointed towards the window and carved out the shape of a busty woman in the air, and pointed back to the window again, only to turn around fully, and stand directly in the woman's window.

It was only about three seconds later when we heard a scream come from the vicinity of where Mason was standing, till the window opened and a gorgeous _naked_woman poked her head out the window and looked directly at Mason.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she yelled.

"I was j-j-just grabbing my balls" he started.

Emmett boomed with laughter, and she looked straight at us, turning her glare on Emmett, which seemed to do a pretty fucking good job in shutting him up.

"I said why the fuck are you standing at my window?" She yelled again fixing her gaze back on Mason.

"I-I-I I just…"

"You just wanted to see my tits? Thought you could just waltz on up here and look in my window? You want to see tits? Then there is a perfectly adequate porn section in the video shop, go fuckin gape at them!"

She turned around slammed her window shut and closed the curtains, leaving a very stunned, and bright red Mason, standing there with his mouth hanging open.

Jasper and Emmett were leaning over, hands on knees and stomachs, in an attempt to keep their stomach linings from bursting, they were laughing so hard. I just chuckled to myself watching Mason retreat back down the fire escape, basketball in hand.

**Let me know what you think, in a review preferably. And I will try to get the next chapter up within the next 2-3 days. Depending on the response, and how quickly the characters will talk to me.**

**PS let me know if you think the swearing is a little too much. Ciao.**

**Jess.**


End file.
